Prince and Violence (HoriKashi Collection)
by Kaizawa Raiko
Summary: A bunch of Masayuki Hori x Kashima Yuu stories, because this site needs more of this senpai-kouhai tandem! Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and its characters belong to Izumi-san! More chapters and HoriKashi to come! (Y)
1. Damsel in Distress

**Author: **KashixHori fanfiction. Because needs more of them. x3 Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun belongs to Izumi-san!

* * *

The wind was quite strong when Masayuki Hori woke up that early morning. Even if the windows in his bedroom were made of glass, the material still rattled at every howl of the wind, with such force that he nearly feared the glass was to break any moment sooner. Tossing the blankets off him, he climbed out of the bed and slipped his feet into his slippers, before leaving the bedroom. Running a hand through his messy bed-hair, he went to the kitchen for something hot to drink.

It was then that his brown eyes fell on the ticking analog clock hanging on the wall. The hands showed seven thirty. Ah, he did noted himself that he would be cleaning the basement. It's about time to take out a few unused items and free up some space. Finishing off the contents of his glass, he moved to pick the casing of his hair wax, which seemed to be a bit lighter than usual. "Out of wax," he grumbled, placing the cap back to its place. Thinking that he could simply stay indoors all day, the brunette decided not to bother buying new hair wax on a windy Saturday.

It didn't took him long to change to a more comortable pair of clothes - a white shirt with blue three-fourths sleeves and trousers. But as made his way to the where the basement door stood, he noticed that the knob was broken. Of course, he could fix it. There is nothing in this world that couldn't be fixed. But like the hair wax, he decided he could simply fix it later or tomorrow.

His phone buzzed.

_From: Kashima  
Message:  
SENPAI! I'm bored at home so Imma have lunch at your place!_

_To: Kashima  
Message:  
Sure._

He probably could finish this cleaning before she arrives. Or he could just take a break from it and prepare something for them. It's not like this kind of thing happens everyday.

It was around ten o'clock, and he wasn't even halfway with the basement. There were quite a lot of stuff in there, including some props from previous drama club plays. Why are those in _his_ basement anyway? Moving on, he had transported most of the to-trash items to the living room, seeing that there is still the need to sort the boxes out.

Hori pressed a palm against the lower half of his face, to cover his nose and mouth, as he dusted a rather large box resting on one corner of the basement.

SLAM!

_Shit!_ Hori could only curse internally as he left the box and dashed for the door. But it was too late, for the door remained shut. Locked. He knew he should have fixed that broken knob earlier! He's alone at home, so calling out would only make his voice hoarse. Rather than banging the door, the brunette simply sighed, and just resumed in exploring the basement, hoping to find some tools that would be useful.

* * *

My, what a wind.

The blue knitted scarf continued to flutter as she walked, while her hands held onto some bags with the logo of a nearby supermarket. "Even though Hori-chan-senpai and I go to school and walk home together, I rarely really get to visit him on weekends," mumbled the sophomore, excitement obvious in her voice. "Today is just gonna be Hori-chan-senpai and his most adorable kouhai ever! Ah, there it is!" She then ran the remaining distance and hurriedly pressed the doorbell.

There was no answer.

"Eh? Could he have gone out?" asked the girl. "I do remember texting him that I'm coming over." Unsatisfied with just pressing the bell, Kashima finally called out, "Oi, Hori-chan-senpai!" But like the first ones, she received no reply. She even tried texting and calling him, but even his cellphone was left unattended. Where could he have gone? He should have at least notified her if he was gonna be out.

This time, she went for knocks.

Still, no reply.

Alright, maybe turning on the knob would at least-

"Ah! The front door's not locked!" She exclaimed, pushing the door open. Quickly, she took off her shoes and slipped on the slippers presented on the foyer. All while she continued to call out, "Senpai! I'm coming in!"

When all of a sudden, continuous banging sounds filled the emptiness of the house. "H-Hahah," said Kashima. "Don't scare me, senpai. Sheez! I'm not into another test of courage, so please." The sounds, however, did not cease, and only grew louder. _W-What if-?! What if a crime is happening right at this house?! And the victim is banging against a wall or something to call for help?! The front door was unlocked! A thief must have sneaked in and hurt her dear senpai! A-Ah! Hori-chan! I'm coming to save y-_

"KASHIMA!" Oh, how relieved she was to hear that familiar voice. "I'm over here, you idiot!" Carelessly tossing the bags of meal ingredients on the couch, the girl rushed over to the source of the voice, only to stop before a door.

"S-Senpai! What are you doing in there?"

"Locked in, obviously!"

"You really become a damsel in distress at times, don't you, senpai?"

"SHUT UP!"

If the door's hinges were loose enough, Kashima was pretty sure Hori would have hit her right in the face with the door, just as lie he always does at school. "Hold your horses, senpai. I'll help you get out of there."

It was just like before.

"Hurry up then, you moron," was all Hori had left to say.

It was like the time when Kashima skipped the rest of her class to visit him because he caught a cold.

It was like the time when Kashima offered to take him to the infirmary after he passed out in the middle of a rehearsal.

It was like the time when Kashima helped him when he accidentally slipped off the stage and twisted his ankle.

Kashima was always there.

_"You really become a damsel in distress at times, don't you, senpai?"_ It was the same lines he would hear from her everytime things like this happens. He didn't understand why she would reach to such extent - for he knew no kouhai would even bother doing all those when there is someone else fitting for the job.

"Nee, senpai, you've grown silent over there," said the female. "Have you fallen asleep? Don't fall asleep yet. Looks to me like you haven't cooked anything for lunch yet. Oh, do you have tools? We could use some in opening this door."

"Try looking for in the cabinet under the sink," he answered. "There should be some screwdrivers there."

For a moment, he could make out the sounds of footsteps growing faint, and a few creakings and rattles here and there, before the footsteps grew close once again. "It's pretty windy today, no, senpai?"

"Yeah. It's the wind that locked me in here. The knob was broken and when the door went shut, it locked me from the inside while I was tidying the basement."

Waiting inside the room was boring, and the dim light was beginning to lull him to sleep. Sooner or later, Kashima would probably find a way to unlock the broken doorknob so it wouldn't kill him to at least take a nap, would it?

* * *

_"You know, senpai... I don't really want you to graduate."_

_"I have no idea how I would be in the Drama Club if you're not the president anymore."_

_"I'd have no one to play tag with, and no one would pick me up for my supplementary classes. Of course no junior would do that thing to me."_

_"I would miss walking home with you, and meeting you at the train station before school."_

_"Please, don't graduate, senpai."_

_"But I know that's impossible..."_

_"... So at least, before you leave Roman, grant me my wish."_

_"I've always wanted to do a play with you..."_

_"... Can I be the princess this time?"_

_"... Because I would definitely want you as my prince."_

_"At least... before you graduate..."_

_"I'd have the best memories in my years in the Drama Club."_

_「私は本当にあなたを愛しています。__」_

Hori woke up to find a weight pressing on his shoulder.

It was Kashima, napping peacefully by his side as she hugged her knees and huddled close to him. The basement door was wide open, with a box keeping it from being slammed by the wind once more. _Had it only been a dream?_

_A dream that appeared so real?_

Perhaps it was...

There was no way it could be real.

"Kashima... Oi, Kashima... Wake up. Let's cook something to eat."

* * *

As soon as Monday had arrived, Nozaki was the first person he approached.

"A script for a violent prince and an obnoxious princess?"


	2. The Little Match Girl Ch01

**Author: **A friend of mine requested that I write Part II for _Damsel in Distress_. I never thought it would be hard to actually think of a good story to make. /crai

* * *

**Kashima Yuu finall gets the wish of her lifetime - to perform in a play with her Hori-senpai! Will things go smoothly for the two of them now that senpai is the one playing the role of a knight in a gallant steed?**

* * *

**The Little Match Girl**

**Chapter 1**

The auditorium was dim.

In the darkness of the room, murmurs rose from the audience, conversations of various things slipped from different lips. Chiyo had her seat on the front, hands clasped together in excitement as she waited. Nozaki was seated by her side, more interested on scenes he could use for the manga even if it was himself who wrote the script. Right beside them were Waka and Seo, with the male saying something about the other stealing his popcorn. Where is Mikoshiba?

I don't know either.

The audience was distracted by a giant image flashed on the screen, depicting the title of Drama Club's play: **"The Little Match Girl."** Afterwards, everything went to the way it was. From the front seat, Chiyo could hear low rustling sounds, which made her guess that it would be the members of the Drama Club preparing the stage whilst lights out. Soon enough, the stage lights turned on. The background was like that of in Europe around Middle Ages, and the roofs of brick houses were covered in snow. Despite the white background, from one side of the stage, a figure in white hood stood out, carrying a basket on one arm. Both hands were lifted, and the hood slid down to the shoulders. Everyone was left in awe.

It was Kashima Yuu, the one entitled Prince of the Drama Club, dressed in a tunic that almost matched the tone of her hair. Speaking of her hair, it had grown long, past her neck and hiding behind the fabric of her cloak. "Matches! Matches!" She called out.

"Kashima-kun is playing girl!" Chiyo squealed, excitement truly obvious in her voice. "Look! Look! Nozaki-kun! Kashima-kun is playing girl!"

"I can see. I can see."

As the scene went on, there was a voice-over: _When I was little, my parents, my last living relatives, died. And today, like any other day, I stand in the snow, selling matches. They are only ordinary matches, and yet..._

People then flocked around her, declaring their need for matches in lighting their cigarettes and igniting their fireplaces. It was a cold winter day after all. _... Business is thriving! _"I'm glad I am able to sell so much today," cheered the blue-haired girl, happily skipping towards a structure that appeared to be a church. "I must go tell the priest of my success!" After she had said that, the room grew dim once more.

The next scene was inside the church, fire from the hearth eradicating the coldness of the season. "Father, I'm home!" Came the voice accompanied by knocks. One dressed in white robes opened the door, revealing Kashima with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome home, May," greeted the other.

_This is the priest, who even though I was an orphan, took me into his care at his church. His loos and personality brought women frequently to the church, but Father seems so distressed because of it._

"Oh, right," said Father. "I have something to ask of you today."

May's ears perked up. "What is it, Father?"

"I was thinking it is time to give you a different job. While working, I wish you to learn various things as well. I was thinking... to have you be the house maid for the lord. Make sure you learn everything they teach you about etiquette."

"I will do my best, sir!"

And once, May was back in the snowy path, heading to a place alien to her knowledge. As she walked, she wondered of what the lord might be, remembering rumors about nobles she heard from the people in the streets.

"Hey, dear. Why won't you come and play with us?"

"I'm afraid I'd pass up on that offer," answered she. "I am in a hurry."

"Oh! Come on!"

"Please, let me go!"

Clop. Clop. Clop.

"Let's do something fun-" The stranger shrieked in surprise as a horse literally run on him, causing him to release his grip on poor May who had fallen down on the ground. She sat up quickly, wincing in pain. Her green eyes looked up to see a young man riding a white horse, calmly dealing with the man that dared harm her a while ago.

The lad's lips parted and he spoke, "I may not know of the details, but taking advantage of a girl is not a very admirable sight."

"What are you talking about?" answered the uncivilized stranger. "Who the hell are you?!"

A pair of brown eyes narrowed. "I would be such an idiot to give you my name. However, I would be willing to tell you if you will also tell me yours. In that way, it would be easier for guards to find morons such as you are."

Once again, from the front seat, Chiyo squealed. "Ho-Hori-senpai looks so tall! How-How did they do that?! And he looks so cool too!"

The man descended from the white horse, and walked over to May who was still trying to cope up with what just happened. He was dressed in white shirt under a brown vest, and beige trench coat. "Are you alright?" He asked, as he knelt in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine! Thank you very much!" She wasn't to supposed to stutter in delivering those lines, but... All of a sudden, the person in front her didn't seem to be the man she greatly admired. He was completely different... and cooler! But his eyes wandered over to her knee which was red and wounded. "You're hurt. We need to treat this immediately. There aren't many people going around here. I'll walk you to your destination."

"N-No thank you!" May quickly replied. "I'll be OK! Besides, I'm on my way to the lord's house." The response she received surprised her even more though: "What a surprise. I'm on my way there too."

In the end, she rode on the horse with him, after he said "Hurry up and get on." which sounded like an order more than anything else. The steed ventured further into the snowy road, as if there was no end to the cold snow covering the ground. "I am to become a maid at the lord's house," said May, upon being asked of her business to the lord. "My name is May."

"Is that so?" He replied. "I am Kite. The lord is my uncle."

"You are the lord's nephew?!"

Kite nodded. He definitely looked younger with his bangs down, she thought, taking a glance of him once more. "My father, a lord in the neighbouring country," he continued, "... had sent me to study under my uncle, in order to be able to follow his footsteps."

"I will try my hardest to look after you, Lord Kite!"

"I wish not to disappoint you, May, but..."

"...?"

"... I am able to take care of myself. I don't need you to do that for me. It is bothersome. I only ask for one thing: Do not get in my way, got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

_So... So scary..._

* * *

They set foot on a large mansion, with Kite setting down his luggage on the floor and knocking on the door. A man dressed in black coat attended to them, a white jabot hanging around his neck. "Welcome, Kite," he greeted. "I am delighted you could make it." And his eyes fell over to May, who was tapping her foot against the flooring of the building, trying to see if there would be any booby-traps that will spring up and entrap her. "Who is this lovely lady we have here?"

"The priest had asked me to come here," answered May, a warm smile now adorning her face.

_I haven't seen uncle since I was little, _the voice was different this time. It was a male's, probably Kite's. _But was he this young?_

"Ah!" The lord exclaimed. "You are the new maid then. Right this way, dear."

"Uncle," cut off Kite before May could take her first step deeper into the mansion. "I would like to treat this woman's wounds before I get myself comfortable here." Which caused the older man to raise a brow, his gaze now on the reddening skin on the girl's left knee. "I... I just scraped my knee, that is all!" May quickly said, but the lord had already bent down, lifting a hand and pressing it against the wound on her knee.

"I see no wounds," declared the older man. "Shall we proceed to the living room?"

Seo took a handful of pop corns and shoved them into her mouth. After a bit of chewing, she elbowed Wakamatsu who was at her side. "Hori-chan-senpai really is good at acting, don't you think, Waka?" The freshman's face was grave and gloomy, grieving at the terrible situation he had himself stuck in. "Ah, yes, senpai. But please don't eat all of my pop corn."

They walked towards the living room, having fine decorations of paintings and lit up with chandeliers. The environment was cold though, for the hearth had died out and there was nothing in the fireplace but ashes. "I apologize," said the lord. "My other maid is currently out, and there was no one to light it up."

"I'll do it!" Volunteered young May, who had taken off her cloak, her blue locks gracefully following her as she walked over to the fireplace in search of a match.

"You are of great help," smiled the lord as Kite took a seat on the porch.

At last, she found a match, with an odd decoration on its box. But ah, a match is still a match, isn't it? As she worked her way with the box, her head was filled with nothing but the thoughts of mouth-watering food nobles would have served on their plates. It was almost dinner time, and suddenly, thinking of those thoughts had made her hungry.

As soon as she had scratched the head of the match stick against the side of the box, it burst up in bright colors, and a freshly-cooked turkey popped out, followed by a nice smelling salmon, and then a bowl of fresh fruits. Both May and Kite exclaimed in surprise, but the lord of the estate was not fazed. Instead, he said, "My, did you use that match?" With shaky hands, the girl returned the object to the man's hand. "This is magical, you see. It grants you any wish. I only have two left, but I am letting you have it."

"Really?"

Kite raised a brow. "Oh please, wasn't it just a silly magic trick?"

After a short talk and an orientation to her new job, May was sent back to the church, with the lord requesting Kite to accompany her, for it was already late and the road was dark. The lad was left with no choice but to fulfill his uncle's request. As soon as the two vanished from his sight, there was another figure his eyes caught, standing behind the bars of the gate. "Sire, are you in need of matches?"

With that, once again, the lights died out.

* * *

**Author: **IT'S NOT OVER YET! There would still be one or two more parts for this play. Although it went out of Kashima's request to do a prince and princess play (in Damsel in Distress)- Sorry! . Also, I have no idea what did the Drama Club do to make Hori-chan-senpai look taller, around the same height as his kouhai.


End file.
